<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Anniversary by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146916">Wedding Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shopaholic - Sophie Kinsella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding anniversary is a great time to buy gifts for your marriage mate, just do not go over the top.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca/Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1st: Paper!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Fold. Fold. Fold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebecca Brandon sat over a coffee table folding red card paper, blue waterproof plasters covered her hands like gloves as she focused on folding. On the coffee table surrounding the place where it was folding, was piled high card paper. Red piles, blue piles, yellow piles, pink piles, whites piles and green piles. There were also piles beside her and around the floor, some were still in there posted package waiting to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca finished her latest piece of work and turns her torso around and dropped the paper crane on the settee behind her, with the hundreds of others she made in the last three hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Becky?" A voice came from the doorway causing her to jump slightly, and turning she spots her husband of a year staring at her, "What is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paper..." Rebecca replies as she held up the new sheet in her hands, she raised her eyebrows with a clear 'well duh' look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's two in the morning," Luke says as he switches the overhead light on and blinding her with the light. "What are you doing at two in the morning-" He comes forward further into the room and stares at the paper and then at the cranes behind her, "-practising your origami? ….. wait since when do you do origami?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I learnt it at college," She answers as she raises her head high but kept her eyes of the paper and folded it with confidence, "The 'in thing' on campus, everybody who everybody did some form of origami in one way or the other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke snorted, "Is that so?" he says clearly amused by this, "But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing that this time of the morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's our first anniversary, the year of paper!" Rebecca says with a deep sigh as she gazes at him through her eyelashes, he was not bent over hunting through the brown packages the paper came in, "I thought I'd give you some paper, but giving you just paper is so boring. And since I'm off work for the next couple of days! Here I am!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Bargain-Better than half price sale!'" Luke readout as he straightens himself up; she began to go pink around the ears, "Becky...was all this-" he swept his arm over the piles and piles of paper, "-really needed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" Rebecca declares as she sticks to her guns while fighting down her mad blush, "It's our wedding anniversary. Our first. Paper. I know origami. So I put those together." then she suddenly says, "Do you have any idea what the common price is for origami paper! I wouldn't have been able to do this any other time. It's perfect!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So." Luke starts as he steps over the paper and comes to the coffee table, "You known origami for how long?" he reaches down under the paper and pulled out a large yellow book; 'Origami For Dummies"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke stares at the book's title trying to stop the grin that was threatening to appear as he read, he slowly glances down and watched his wife folding the paper, his eyes narrow at the plasters on her fingers and hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Rebecca asks when he said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Luke says as he flops down on the edge of the settee behind her, careful not to crush the paper cranes she worked so hard on; he was reading through the first few pages of the book, humming to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got to admit," she says, at last, breaking the silence that came between them, "That was a good bargain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Priceless," Luke mumbles as he eyes up to her hands once again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1st: Clocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>A line had formed behind her making her glance back and giving the people standing there an apologetic smile before quickly turning back to the cashier. Becky stood in front of the counter raising her eyebrow as the cashier raised hers. The dark-haired teen slowly looks up at her and then back at her goods.</p><p><br/>'Slow!' Becky thought as she watches the teen turn yet another one over searching for the bar code.</p><p><br/>"Er...you have everything you need?" The cashier asks looking between her and the items."Yes." Becky says firmly frowning now at the young girl, "I told you this twice now."<br/>"It seems a bit much." She says as she took the first one and scans it at last, "Sorry."<br/>"No worries." Becky says still frowning not understanding what was so interesting about her that she had to be stared at for a good minute, 'My horns must be showing again.'<br/>"Seems a bit much that's all..." The cashier mutters in small tone, she barely caught the words.<br/>"What's wrong now?" Becky asks now starting to no it with the young woman, "You may have not realized yet but there's a queue now."<br/>"OH!" The cashier cries as she glances leans sideways and looks at the people, some smile and waved while others simply glared as they huffed her way, "I'm so sorry!"<br/>"Please," Becky stresses out as she holds be bag tighter to her, "Could get a move on, just a little."<br/>"Right." The cashier was at last out of whatever daze she was in and surprisingly fast she scans every last one and bags them. "That comes to £220."<br/>"£220?!" Becky says loudly but she was already holding out the money, she had it out for a while now, "Thought it was dearer than that! Sure you priced that up right?"<br/>"Yes...I think?" she replies as she frowns at the till "Let me check."<br/>"Wait wait." Becky says, "Don't bother, I'll have enough of this."<br/>"I have too!" A woman's voice said loudly from behind, "I'm in a hurry!"<br/>"Yeah! I got to catch the next bus!" A man said next to a little nearer.<br/>"Why is there only one person on the tills at this day of the day?!" Another woman's voice said a little further.<br/>"Is there a problem?" A manager appeared to walk in front of the counter; he was a tall fellow with greying hairs starting to show, his long nose broken made not him look like a boxer.<br/>"Sorry...it was my fault.." The cashier says as she turns red in the cheeks.<br/>"No. Perry in coming." The manager says as he picks up the bag, "Mrs Brandon, hello! How is your day?"<br/>"Fine," Becky says a little unsure, she did not know this man, "Thanks for asking."<br/>"Could you come this way?" The manager asks as he held out his free arm, "We have that new one you ordered and I need you to confirm that it's the right one."</p><p><br/>'I ordered something?' Becky thinks as she follows him hacking her brain trying to remember.</p><p><br/>They came into a small office room back was at the back of the counters, the manager places the bag on the table that was in the room and starts taking out the many clocks that she was buying.</p><p><br/>"Excuse me," Becky asks as she sat down on the seat he was waving to her, "But what is going on? I never ordered anything from here."<br/>"We got a call from your husband asking us to stop you buying a large number of clocks." The manager answers her as he seat behind the table, "I thought he was having a laugh! But there you were buying out our supplies of clocks."<br/>Becky turns completely red at this, 'Looks like Luke found my list.'<br/>The door suddenly opens and in walks Luke breathing hard like he been running a marathon, he looks toward the clocks and then towards the manager.<br/>"It okay, your wife never paid." The manager said with a kind smile, "I am interested in knowing why so many clocks."<br/>"It's our first anniversary!" Becky says in defense as she stood and tries to glare at Luke, he didn't notice or did not care, "I found an anniversary gift list! Both traditional and modern!"<br/>"Happy anniversary!" The manager cheers them with a clap and bright smile, "Here have this."<br/>Becky blinks as the manager gave her a sliver clock with Roman numbers on it. She grins boldly and looks to Luke who was smiling kindly at the older man, he came forward and shook his hand.<br/>"Thank you." Luke says politely, "It means a lot to my wife."<br/>"Yes. Yes." The manager says with an understanding smile, "I remember what my wife was like when she was young, a real shopaholic; in fact, I think she pioneered 'shopaholic', she came back out some strange things."</p><p><br/>Together the pair walks out the door, with the manager following behind smiling all the way. Becky smiles down at the clock in hand, and looks up at Luke, he was no longer smiling. She sighs a little remembering the promise she made about shopping; blinking against the sunlight she spots a car that Luke was heading for, it didn't look like a taxi of any kind. It looked a cross between a limo and something else.</p><p><br/>He opens the door and she climbs in, scooting over for Luke to come in.</p><p><br/>"Sorry." Becky says simply, not sounding it at all, "What is this?"<br/>"Dinner." Luke replies as he unfolds a piece of paper that looked familiar to her, "Then lone ballroom dancing on baloney under the moonlight," he pauses to think about something, "Good thing it's nearly a full moon."<br/>"Wait! That's mine!" Becky says pointing towards the paper, she makes a grab for it but he pulls in out of her reach.<br/>"Very details," Luke hums at the paper as he looks over it thoughtfully, "You must have spent ages looking into this," Frowning he turns to her, "but following up all these places I found that you had not gone through with it..."<br/>"Well..." Becky said biting her lip, not knowing what to say to this. She had spent ages, a good six weeks chasing all the places up and finding out more information, making plans and actually speaking with some of the manages.<br/>"Because of the promise you made me," Luke said breaking the silence between them, "You cancelled everything."<br/>"Er..." Becky mumbles out, she remembered that; she got too carried away and booked the whole evening printed out the time table and gave it out to every manager of the places, informing them how long it would take to yet to one place to another. She phoned that all yesterday with a heavy heart saying that she and Luke were having a bit of a falling out.<br/>"I called them all," Luke says almost darkly, "And explained. But they all said the same thing." eyes narrowed down at her, searching her face for answers, "Did you view our little talk as a fight?"</p><p><br/>"..." Becky turns her whole body around from her and glances down at her hand, the clock was ticking loudly, very loudly against the silence.</p><p><br/>"That would explain those wedding anniversary lists you have everywhere." Luke went on with a sigh, "Three list Becky; and we were not fighting. Sorry if it seemed that way."</p><p><br/>Becky turns back and holds out the clock to him. He was right about the lists, there was three. English traditional and American traditional and the modern one. She had done the paper, which was the American one, now the clock which was modern. Cotton was needed now, which was said to be the English one.</p><p><br/>Luke takes the clock just a strange smile while shaking his head, he was clearly amused by this.</p><p><br/>"...sorry.. for thinking that way..." Becky says softly as she stares at him hopefully and yet knowingly. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.</p><p><br/>'This is going to be a good first anniversary.' Becky thinks as she cuddles him, wrapping her arms around his chest. 'Now the cotton, where can I buy that by the end of the day?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1st: Cotton!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Becky grins at Luke who was staring down in amusement at the cotton handkerchief, with an 'L' on the corner. She knew he was wondering how she managed to get hold of it without him knowing.</p><p><br/>Really she asks the manager in the spa to run out a get anything that was cotton and handed him 20 quid, telling him to keep whatever was over. The man nodding understandingly knowing that heartache she was getting over as well as the joy of making up with her husband.</p><p><br/>She was pleased when she was given the handkerchief 100% cotton. It was brilliant. The 'L' was the icing on the cake.</p><p><br/>"Thanks." Luke says as he carefully places the handkerchief into his blazer top pocket, letting it stick out slightly, "I have a gift for you too. I'll give it too you later, but think of me paying for all this stuff you plan as part of it."<br/>"Okay," Becky says getting excited as she sips her drink, she could not believe everything had come together as it did but very happy that it did.</p><p><br/>'What's on the list next year?' She thinks as she listens to the music in the background, 'What can we do next year as well?'</p><p><br/>"How about a nice quiet dinner for two next year?' Luke answers her unspoken question, did make her sit up in her seat and stare at him.<br/>"Did I say that out loud?" Becky says blinking in surprise.<br/>"You didn't have to," Luke says smirking at her, "It's clearly written on your face. Also, why not think about that another time and enjoy right have and now at the moment."</p><p><br/>'Wow, never thought I'd live to hear him say that!' Becky says laughing a little, 'Great first anniversary, I have to make sure I do something every year!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2nd: Cotton and Paper--again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Cotton and paper again." Becky says aloud with a list in hand as she glances over at the 'paper', which was those coupons she kept keeping when she bought her shopping; she made a piggy bank out of them using them like paper mache, she hated doing and just want to buy something to do with paper. However, her sister gives her the idea and she followed it through during one of her visits.</p><p><br/>Thing was that Jess thought that those coupons were being saved for that reason and she was so happy with her that Becky couldn't say she just had not got around to tucking them. She had thrown them into a bag under the stairs each time, not noticing they how piled up.</p><p><br/>Becky was sitting on her parents' living room floor, trying to clear the coffee table before they come out from the weekend trip to Malta. They fell in love with the island on their first visit and kept going back whenever they saved up enough money to go.</p><p><br/>"Thankfully," Becky told her six-month-old daughter who was staring at her with wide eyes for some reason, "Jess doesn't know Mummy is following three lists, right Minnie!"</p><p><br/>The baby smiles and looks away, then looks at her again.</p><p><br/>"That could be just trapped wind," Becky mumbles to herself as she crawls over to the Moses basket and picks up her daughter and sits her up on her folding legs gently rubbing her back; the first couple of months she kept mistaking those for smiles until her own mother pointed it out. The joy of living with her parents as they came with the experience of child-rearing.</p><p><br/>"Modern says China." Becky smiles as she says this when she took out the list for the coming anniversary she started looking at travel guides on China. Suze told her that it was bone China and that and she quickly turned into a joke. She really wanted to go to China pretending to misinterpret that would have been a good way to go.</p><p><br/>"I can't just jet off anywhere soon." Becky told her daughter woefully, "Until you're older it's Margate, Wales and Cornwell...okay maybe not the last one. Always seemed to rain every time we went."</p><p><br/>Becky remembers the rocking camper van trailer thing, wind and rain beating against it threatening to overturn them. The steams they were next to overflown causing them to pack up and into a B&amp;B for the night.</p><p><br/>"Actually that was kind of exciting." Becky grin at her memories of when she was younger, hoping to give her own child many happy ones; she really didn't need to travel the world to make them, England had its own beauty to it.<br/>Minnie began making noise, causing Becky to gaze down; she then moves the child to face her and brining her up, nested her into her arm, tiny legs still on her legs. Minnie curls her arms in and falls off the sleep quickly.<br/>"Alright for some." Becky mutter making sure to just her voice low; her lovely little girl was very vocal at night and only went off to sleep when she was laying next to Becky. Luke found it amusing until he realized that she wouldn't do it with him, just stared at him while making small half crying sounds until her mother came back.</p><p><br/>"Paper. Sorted." Becky says softly as she glared at the piggy bank, "Cotton. Sorted...Almost." she thoughts ran to the packet in the corridor near the front door. Egyptian Cotton sheets, quilt cover and pillowcases. She felt them at the shopping centre for ages and then found some on e-bay.</p><p><br/>Now all she had to do was wrap it before Luke came home; at seven o'clock at night missing all of their wedding anniversaries. But he was working to put clothes on their backs, food on their table and a roof...</p><p>"Not a roof." Becky snorts through her nose as she tries not to laugh; the home was her parents. "Anyway! China! Why was it so hard to buy China?"</p><p><br/>She kept searching for the right piece but nothing screamed out to her, which was just odd since was always not a good eye for seeing just what she wanted. Must be the promise, over the year it had been taking its toll on her until the point when she walks around the shops' windows without money or card with Minnie in the cram, just looking. She walked for miles and was burning a lot of the baby fat, which was a plus.</p><p><br/>"China by tomorrow..." Becky says with a small sigh, "I doubt it's going to happen now...But at less the paper and cotton is sorted."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2nd: China!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Becky seat in the living settee legs folded under her while she leaned one of the side, in her other hand was a mug of warm tea. Besides her was Minnie sleeping in between two spaces; Becky had surrounded her with pillows making sure she didn't roll off or something.</p><p><br/>She heard the click of the front door, knowing who it was she never bothered to get up and greet her husband; it was surprising draining looking after a tiny person.</p><p><br/>"Worth it," Becky says as she takes a big gulp from her mug.</p><p><br/>"What is?" Luke voice came, she turns to see him dropping a white bag down, "You haven't eaten yet?"<br/>"Minnie and no," Becky answers with tired eyes she rolls her neck and then leans forward as she sees him coming in for a kiss. He gives her two pecks on the lips and went sit down on the single chair and starts taking off his shoes.<br/>"I got us Chinese," Luke said as he nods towards the bag, he sounded just as tired as she looked.<br/>"Chinese?" Becky asks as she blinks with widening eyes, then she falls right back on the settee covering her mouth with her hand, "That's fab! Brilliant!"<br/>"Oh? Why is that?" Luke asks smiling at her, wanting in of her little joke she was rolling up with.<br/>"Chinese! The modern list says 'China'!" Becky explains as she quickly comes forward unfolding her leg as she leans to place her mug down on the coffee table, "We can't go to China nor could I find anything in China I liked!"</p><p><br/>Luke smiles as he glances at the bag, "Close enough."</p><p><br/>"Close enough!" Becky agrees as she stands completely and hurries over to her meal, "Happy anniversary! I'll give you your gifts later on... maybe in the morning now."<br/>"Sure." Luke replies as he stands and came over to her, taking the bag, "I'll get the plates and dish."</p><p><br/>"Thanks," Becky says as she takes a couple of steps back and flops down on the settee again. 'It's not the dinner for two I planned for...' She glances at the sleeping daughter and then to the wrapped gift that had a strange piggy bank on top, 'Close enough.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 3rd: Leather! - Crystal, Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky hurries around the house looking for her mother and father, they were meant to be looking after Minnie while she and Luke went off to watch a movie; he seemed to still not be back yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum?" Becky calls out as she leans on the stair's railing and looked up, "Dad? Anyone home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becky glances down her daughter had been trotting around behind her shakeable, the one-year-old was last to walk but only made a few words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mum?" Becky shouts out getting annoyed with no answer, "Where is everybody?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her phone makes a noise and she dug into her pocket and pulled it out, clinking a couple of buttons she blinks down at the text message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Dad fell hit his head and pull his back out, in A&amp;E now.'" Becky reads out loud, she reddens a bit suddenly feeling bad for being annoyed with them. "'Can you come and bring my purse. They are keeping him in to watch the night.'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky replies with alarming fast she fingers danced over the buttons, then she sent it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Change of plans Minnie." Becky says as she bends over and scoops her daughter into her arms, "We are going to see Grandma and Grandpa in the hos- In a place where Grandpa can get his boo-boo looked at. Let's get some of your toys to play with while we're there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky smiled, Minnie had nodded her head to everything she was saying but that was probably because she had seen Luke doing the same when he was not really listening. Walking to the living room she bent over again putting Minnie in a playpen until she gathered everything together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up straight she turns on her heels and stops. Her gift for their wedding anniversary was on top of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so pleased with it, both the traditional list said leather so that was easy this time around. The modern read as 'crystal, glass' so she bought two real crystal wine glasses. They were lovely!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the leather part. Becky bought 12 real leather very thick, photo albums. She spent three days leading up to this one, putting the photos in. First when they were first together down until now; she placed all the right dates making sure for when she could look back with Minnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling brightly she lifts her phone about to text Luke and asks if there was a later time for the movie when it went off again: It was from Luke. Clicking to read her eyes widen slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Important business came up.'" Becky reads with a sigh, "'Won't make it for tonight. Sorry. Make it up to you when I get home sometime tomorrow.' Great. Nice. Well, no need to text him, I'll just go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becky starts moving fast, it was past midday so the only reason her mother would want her purse was that she or he had been had anything for lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Purse. Toys. Baby bag... is it filled?" Becky asks herself as she stops with the purse in hand, the other she since that her phone in, "Yes it is." she answered herself and carried on and clicked her phone getting up a number, "Taxi...er...what else? Cloths? Dad might be spending the night? Or is he for sure? Buggy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky loved her buggy, it was strong enough to carry a hundred things as well as Minnie. She always wondered why some woman who had buggies, walked with their bums sticking out and leaning over slightly; she started doing this too if also to keep up with the other mums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that everything?" Becky glances down the taxi replied, they would be there soon, she wheeled the buggy into the living, "Yes. Minnie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky hurries over to the playpen, little eyes stared out at her. Bending over again she carefully took the little one into her arms. The doorbell rang as she was strapping her down, the buggy came apart to double up as a car seat; the drivers from the local taxi service knew her enough to help her out when getting everything in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing the buggy into the hallway she hurries to open the door. But fell flat on her face, blinking she glances as she pushing her herself up, not sure what she fell on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang again and she took to her feet and little dazed and opened it wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi!" Becky says as she greets a familiar face with a bright smile, "Thanks for coming so quickly, Steve! I need to get to the hospital ASAP!" she turns to glance behind at Minnie and gave him the normal smile of 'can-you-get-Minnie-in-the back-seat- please-thank-you-I'll-be-you're-best-friend'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Of course! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blow me down with a feather</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Steve says looking very shell shocked about something, "Maybe you should have phoned the ambulance, they would have got you there quicker!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Becky asks with a frown, "I don't think they would come out for something like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course they would come here!" Steve says with a deep frown seemingly worry about something, "And you're a young mother! Why wouldn't they?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Becky! Where are you off to?" Janice's voice came from behind her, Becky turns and see her neighbour coming towards her. The older woman froze as she saw her, mouth hanging open, "Becky!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hospital. I'm meeting Mum and Dad there." Becky says quickly as she turning to watch Steve carefully putting Minnie into the car and bringing the belt around. "Had a bit of a fall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear me!" Janice breathes out as she continues to stare at Becky in shock, "Does Luke know? Where is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Becky answers with a frown as she now watched Steve putting the larger part of the buggy into the back, "Important work has come up and he had to stay; I don't want to worry him anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A husband should be at their wife's side when something happens like this!" Janice says her cheeks went a little red in outrage, "Call Luke now and tell him to be with you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke choose to work." Becky says a little forcefully for some reason her voice was doing her head in, "I respect his choice in the matter; if he can't come home for our anniversary, I highly doubt he would come home for this. He won't be coming home until tomorrow, don't know when."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve held out a hand for her and help her get into the car, he closed the door shut behind her; Janice hurries over to the open window and bent over to see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Becky, why didn't you take an ambulance?" Janice asks suddenly causing Becky to blink in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I said," Steve calls from the front seat as he closes the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They won't come out for me..." Becky answers giving her a tight smile, "And I wouldn't want to bother them, they have more important things like taking me to the A&amp;E." The car started and Becky quickly reaches down for her belt, her head did small spins and she closed her eyes shut and opened them again, "Anyway, I'll see you later. Love to everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky sighs as they pull away and she turns to Minnie who looks like she was going to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minnie, something is fine. We going to the hospital, a place where people help bad boo-boo go away." Becky says with a smile plastered on her face, she could see Steve keep looking at her in the rearview mirror, "Maybe I should shut my eyes for a bit?" she has a massive headache coming on and felt suddenly tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Best do that at the hospital!" Steve cries out as he keeps looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right." Becky mumbles she glances at Minnie and saw her lower lip shaking, "Sorry Steve, but could you not sure that tone again. You're worrying Minnie." Becky sits up and smiles at her daughter showing that nothing was wrong, "Everything is alright. Grandma and Grandpa are already there, we'll see them soon. Everything is fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing Steve staring at her in wonder she gave him her best smile and then went back to talking softy to Minnie, soon the small child was asleep with her tiny fingers gripping onto two of her mother's larger ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headache was slowly getting worst and once she knew that Minnie was out for the count, she brought her free hand up and rubbed over her eyelids, then between her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright, Love?" Steve asks as he stares at her in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Becky answers trying to smile but this time it wasn't coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brave. Brave for your daughter." Steve mutter under his breath, making Becky wonder what he was going on about, "Brilliant mother, brilliant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Huh?' Becky thinks completely lost now, 'What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> he going on about?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here!" Steve says as he rushes out and ran around to her side, he waved to some people as he did, "Little help here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becky steps out to the car and raises her eyebrows as two paramedics were just there. Steve was talking quickly to a third in a hushed tone; he and the paramedic went around the other side to that door and started taking Minnie out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My Mum and Dad should be here." Becky says as she waves off the paramedic's hand with no understanding why she was fussing around her, "Mr and Mrs Bloomwood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll check once we get inside." The woman tells her kindly with a smile, "Let's get you sorted out first. Can you tell me your name and date of birth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really just want to see my Dad please." Becky said starting to frown, she glances around and sees Minnie being pushed towards her, 'I may not have the same last name as them any more but really? Do I really need to tell them that?!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Becky!" she hears her mother's voice from somewhere, "Becky, what happened?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing happened." Becky says as she walks towards her mother only to be grabbed from either side by two paramedics as her knees gave way, "Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are bleeding heavily," The man paramedic said with a dark tone, "Didn't you put any kind of pressure on it at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er... no..." Becky answers still not knowing why she felt so faint; then she closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to sleep, somewhere she could hear her mother calling to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 3rd: Leather - Crystal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky blinks her eyes open and looks around seeing her mother's face she smiles. There was something heavy on her chest, glancing down she found a small pair of eyes staring at her; Minnie was laying on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Becky, why do you have a gaping hole in the side of your head?" Was her mother's first words to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Becky mumbles as she reaches up and hisses as she touched her right side, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ssssss</span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugar!" she cursed out changing the word at the last minute not wanting her child to pick it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Her mother asks again with time a lot gentler than the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fell." Becky answers as she frowns and placing her hand over the wounded area, it was bounded tightly with something, "In the hallway... what's there that could put a hole in my head... and how bad is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bad enough to have snitches," Jane Bloomwood replies as she frowns, "That would be your father's gardening tools, he left them just by the front door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gardening?" Becky asks trying to remember if she saw them there, "Why were they left out there with Minnie around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no," Jane says rubbing her forehead, "We had to just drop them there; Your father could barely move and he sort of just throw them inside, didn't you see as you came home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't remember." Becky says truthfully as she sits up, "I came in and started looking for you right away, I was running a bit late and was hurrying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, dear." Jane says sadly as she stares glassy-eyed at her daughter, "How are you now? Feeling any better, the doctors have given you some painkillers then they left. Be another few hours before you get anything done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really...I won't have to stay the night like Dad?" Becky asks hopefully as she smiles to her mother, "Oh! How's Dad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worried about you," Jane said with a small laugh, "You both have matching headgear on; just had to be like your father didn't you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to be with Dad?" Becky asks as she carefully sits up some more, "Why don't you go there until visiting hours are going over, then come sit with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! But I-" Jane was cut off by Becky waving her hand with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mum go. I'll be fine and Minnie is with me!" Becky says she was fully sitting up now and holding Minnie better, "The painkillers are doing there job." she glances to her wrist, they had put her on a drip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a good girl for her Mummy." Jane said with a bit of a smirk, these there the words Becky had kept saying to Minnie; Laughing she leans over and kissing her daughter on the cheek, "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as visiting hours are over. And for my purse!" Jane says as she held it out for Becky to see, "I thought I was going to faint from hunger at one point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries," Becky says and watches her mother go, she blinks in surprise at a nurse she never knew was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell the doctor you're awake." the nurse said politely and moves out of the room silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Am I really that hurt?' Becky thinks as she raises her hand to her head once more, it hurt to touch and there was a dull throb so she knew that whatever they gave her was working. "You alright Minnie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mumm." Minnie managed to get out, it sounded more like 'mer' that anything else meaning she was still sleeping. But she sat up and reaching for her mother's hair thankfully on the good side, she starts playing with it as she brought it down to herself and curl up pulling and playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm..." Becky hums out as she sat there, listening to her daughter's noises and the noises of the hospital. People rushing in and out, talking softly to one another. She was in a small room with a bed, the only exit was a square archway with a curtain; which was slightly open, so she could not see anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now is the time to tell Luke...er... Daddy, Minnie, Minnie." Becky said the last part quickly, the other day the young girl had called her father by his name. It was then she spotted a sign saying no mobiles, "Huh? I thought you could nowadays... It does look a bit old."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sign was peeling and mattered, it looked ready to fall off at any second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sugar. I should have had Mum...Grandma phone Daddy for me." Becky says as she stops searching for her phone, "Daddy's not in so it should be fine or ask M- Grandma when she gets back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky glances down and sees Minnie sleeping again, hands had her hair wrapped around them. Now that she looked closer Becky could see that her daughter had been crying at one point; she felt bad, she was not sure if Minnie knew what was going on but her mother did fall in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully she wiggles backwards and carefully back and notices her arm; it was covered in dried blood, looking to her vest she saw that it was soaking and only just starting to dry. It was all down her right side of her chest as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No wonder they were telling me to call an ambulance," Becky mumbles to herself and seeing her handbag pushed down the side of legs along with Minnie's nappy bag, she reaching slowly out for it. And getting hold of it she gingerly pulled it to her; opening it she began hunting through for her mirror, on finding it and grabbed hold and open as she brought it to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I look like death warmed up!" Becky cries out softy at the state of her; hair was loose, her face was pale with black under her eyes, dry crusting blood was on her forehead and temple, "How the hell did I not notice this?! What tools were there to cause something like this?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky sighs as she drops the mirror into her handbag and stuffs it down the side of her. She really wanted a drink of water or something because she felt like she had cotton in there. Swallowing a couple of times trying to wet her mouth, she sighs again as she realizes that she could nothing but wait until the nurse comes back; however long that would be!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just going to rest my eyes," Becky says aloud as she completely leans back and closes them, it was something her grandmother used to say just before she went to sleep, "Not how I thought this day would go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay there listening to Minnie's breathing and all the noises around her; next year she was going to ask Luke if he could take a few days off and make sure that no one and nothing stops them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Maybe we're can go to Malta and find out why Mum and Dad like it so much?' she thought as she lay there, she felt herself drifting in and out of sleep. 'Maybe I can lock Luke in a room for a week and 'lost' his phone... no, I'm not that evil.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky became aware that there was someone talking to her and half opening her eyes she stares a man in a white coat. The doctor seeing she was awake began asking her question about the pain and how much it hurt, explaining the drip she was on and what they gave her. She nods her head and answers them not really thinking much about them as everything was general things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she woke up it was with someone shouting, or seemed to be shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why has my wife been left for so long?!" Luke's angry voice broke through her hazily mind, "I want her to look at</span>
  <em>
    <span> right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking she hiss as pain shot through her head, suddenly Luke was in front of her vision; Minnie was also just under his chin, tiny arms wrapping around his neck. Becky saw the look on his face, something was wrong, very wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What's the matter?!" Becky says jerking fully awake and trying to sit up, "Luke?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..." Luke never said a word, his jaw was moving slightly telling her that he was gritting his teeth, his eyes were narrowed darkly showing how mad he was; Luke straighten himself and turns to a doctor who had his arms up as if defending himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Becky!" Her mother's voice came and turning she stares at mother's red eyes. "Sorry I left you alone...visiting hours are over now..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Becky says in a low voice to her mother and suddenly Luke was having a go at the doctor, "Why is Luke here? And why is he threatening to sue?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... you haven't been seen to since the afternoon." Jane says with a frown looking less than pleased, "Visiting hours finished half an hour ago, it's almost eight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I been here for eight hours?" Becky asks very surprised as she tries to sit up, 'I came in just after twelve right?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke was here just before me," Jane mumbles as she comes closer as she glances over at her son-in-law, "I saw him hurrying along with a corridor. He came is and Minnie was shaking you, trying to wake you up. She was crying loud, but you...didn't wake up. Luke thought, well we both thought we lost you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becky's eyes widen, not believing what she was hearing. She was very tired lately and the bash on the head must have not helped, but to not have heard Minnie crying was something odd in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Becky, we're leaving." Luke said firmly as he glared at the doctor, "I'm taking you to another hospital."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Brandon please, we can take your wife up now." The doctor says sounding very in control, even with the sweat pouring from his face, he looked terrified of Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You left my wife bleeding and my daughter crying." Luke hisses coldly through his teeth as he glares at the poor man on the receiving end, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you think I'll let you touch her now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent, everyone in hearing distances of Luke felt a chill down their spine. Becky even shivered at her husband's tone, she saw his free hand was held tighten in a fist and she was sure that if he was not holding Minnie in his other arm, he would have punched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My wife is leaving here." Luke said leaving no room for any more debating, "The ambulance I sent for is already here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky blinks in surprised as two people suddenly just seemed to appear into the room and were taking her out of the bed carefully and moving her onto another one. They spoke gently with her the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly looked for Luke and saw him still glaring at the doctor; what shocked her was but Luke's death glare, but Minnie's. The child was glaring at the doctor almost the same way her father was, same narrowed eyes frowning brow, jaw stilled to be moving and her tiny hands balled into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was also watching this and at the same time, their eyes met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a strange anniversary for you," Jane says softly as she hurries along the bed that was now moving, Luke strolled at her side head held high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Strange is one word for it." Becky says, now fully aware how dry her mouth was; she found she was thirsty before, she was dying for a drink now, "I really need something to drink. I haven't had anything since this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll get you some water once we get there." The person says from behind her, she could not see who was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your lips are dry." Jane comments, she looked very worried, "Can we quickly get something now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, we pass some water on the way." The man who was wheeling the bed from the front called back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky turns to Luke and sees him not looking at her still, Minnie, on the other hand, was staring while she clings to her father. It was then she notices something, hanging out of Luke's pocket was something gift wrapped with red and pink wrapping paper and a light green bow and ribbon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH!" Becky cries out making them all turn to her, Luke stares at her now and meeting her eyes he quickly looks away; something was off with him, but right now, "You bought a present!" she says with a hoarse voice that caught her even by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke took it out quickly and handed it to her without saying anything. Becky raised her eyebrows and turns to her mother, who also had her eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Anyway...' Becky thinks as she pulls off the ribbon then unwraps the paper, it was long and square, 'Fountain pen set? Or bracelet?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping the casing open Becky gave a weak smile at what she found; it was a leather wrist band with a silver chain running through the middle, in the centre was three crystal or glass balls hanging off at different lengths. Properly not something she would wear every day, but it was stunning in her eyes at the moment because it matched their day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, I love it," Becky whispers softy, she was not sure if Luke heard her or not. "Mum, can you help me put it on?" She did not want to disturb him while he was deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Jane replies and leans over and takes it from her, taking it out the case she carefully placed it around Becky's outstretched arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky smiles at her gift and looked up at Luke, he was not happy but at least he was looking at her now; tilting her head slightly she waited for a kiss, he did not disappoint her. She also got a sloppy kiss from Minnie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 3rd: Crystal Clear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky and her father layout in the garden on their deck chairs, she was just dozing in the sun while he read the paper, both had their heads wrapped up tightly. Her mother sat on a normal garden chair next to the garden table, she was playing Sudoku; Minnie was in a blow-up paddling pool which she bought last week for this weather; Luke sat at the edge pool watching their daughter however he kept glancing over at his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I'm fine!' Becky thinks to herself wanting to shout that out to him, she did not have the heart to. Over the past week, he seemed to have been having a mental breakdown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane, her mother, thankfully was treating the whole thing was a level head carrying on as normal, which was good, making a fuss over Becky caused him to come and stay with her making her do nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham her father, copied his wife's actions choosing after seeing how Luke was reacting to his daughter's 'near-death experience'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the week a number of factors did not help Becky or Luke; Minnie clung to her as much as Luke was. Suze came with her children wanted details. Steve came around with a bunch of flowers and was visiting inside thanking him for taking her there. Then over a cup of tea, he told the family as well as Martin and Janice was were there, her bravery during the mad drive to the hospital and telling softy and calming to her daughter; Janice kept jumping in at the beginning eager to tell her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin told them to go to the papers with this amazing story to which Becky said no, and Luke agreed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. However three days later when she was feeling well enough to walk about and talk to visiting herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought some people around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Man has gone mad...' Becky thought as she glances over at the paper her father was rereading about her story. 'Luke seemed to think the world needed to know about what I did and about him suing the hospital. At least, he settled down now...'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The story with Luke was that his important came to a halt when the clients suddenly walked out in the middle of the meeting for some reason or another. He came home only to find that something was blocking the front door and he couldn't get in, banged on the door but no one answered; he walked round to the back of the house and found the back door was left wide open and he thought Becky was in the house somewhere taking a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her gift her the year all over the coffee table, the leather albums along with the wine glasses and sat there for a moment glancing through. Getting up he went to see what was stopping the front door from opening. A broom had fallen from someone slamming the door and wedged into the grooves of the framework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then he saw the puddle of blood formed around an upturn tool, four of the spikes were blooded. Fearing the worst he phoned Becky's number only to get no answer. He then removed the broom and rushed over to the next room to ask if they had seen anything. Janice quickly explained what she saw and that she was trying to get thought to his workplace for the last few hours, but this one woman would not let her through to talk with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janice gives him the name of the hospital and keys to her son's car and he went over. No one knew of her also, her name had not been written on the whiteboard. One nurse gasped in shock and he was learnt that Becky was still in A&amp;E, yet Janice claimed it happened in the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse quickly took him to her, he could hear the crying of his daughter as soon as he reached the main room. On opening the curtain he saw Minnie crying her eyes out shaking her mother's shoulder with her tiny hands mumbles only a few words she knew trying to get her up; Becky was a sickening white, blood-stained face and clothes. Her lips were grey and dried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky was not moving. She did not appear to be breathing either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse dashed out screaming for the doctor. Jane came in at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke truly thought she was dead at that point; everything went grey, his hearing went strange everything had been turned down. Marching over he took his daughter off of her mother and with one hand placed it on her shoulder shaking her firmly but gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never even twitched, her eyes remained closed; Jane was crying now and holding on to the other side of the bed called in a loving voice her daughter's name. Luke could hear his voice knew he was talking, he did not have a clue what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Becky's hand flew up and grabbed his wrist, she frowned deeply and uttered a few words. Her eyes open and her head turned slightly, they quickly closed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor came in and began speaking to Luke but he was too busy trying to make his wife's eyes open again. She began to blink and frown at him through half-open eyes, Becky seemed to not be able to see him properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke... I'm to going sleep now, take care of Minnie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>.." Becky mumbled out, both husband and mother took these words the wrong way; she laid her head back down and went back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke did everything in his power to wake her up (her mother nor Luke would tell Becky just what he did), he came out victorious; he confirms that his heart was beating strongly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that time of the unknown Luke had phoned the new hospital and began to 'tell the doctor right off', as her mother put it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becky smiles at Luke as he picks up Minnie causing her to laugh; he had told her the reason he could not meet her eyes after a while. It seemed during that time everything was unreal to him, but once she was fully awake it dawned on him; he said her that if he stared at her then he was have broke down and cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'That explains that.' Becky thinks as she recalls most of the things. 'Still, wonder where it got that bracelet?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky smile widens, she had gotten something out of this. Luke told her that next year he was taking two weeks off and they were going away. Which was just she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Wonder where we're going?' Becky thinks as she leans back in her seat and looks over to her mother and father, the only two she told the trust to about the taxi ride; she had no idea she was bleeding nor that she was even hurt. The two chosen to stay silent on the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky raises a hand up and touches her bandages around her head. The bent folk like thing's four spikes had brushed against the side of her skull, it went in and came out the other side making eight holes in her head. Three was under the hair while the last was just under her ear; it was going to scar but at least three of the four was hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Luke was in front of her handing her a glass of water from their new fine crystal wine glasses since she could not drink the wine just yet. She smiles her thanks, and was glad that everything was crystal clear on what had happened... sort of, she could take some events down to her grave.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 4th: Fruit 'n' Flowers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky smiles boldly as she reread the list for this year:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4th Year:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Traditional (UK): Fruit and flowers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Traditional (US): Linen, silk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Modern: Appliances (electrical)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Trad' UK was ready and waiting back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the fruit part, she had bought one orange tree and one lemon tree; she got the idea from her parents who came back from another trip to Malta, however, they took a ship over to Scilly for the day and learnt a lot on oranges and lemons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father loving this idea also bought himself some too and gave some to her as a gift from both him and his wife. Now she had three orange trees and three lemon trees; they were all established ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flower part was ready as well, again from her loving mother and father. Her father who had become a keen gardener also gave her a lot of Hydrangeas. They were at the bottom of the garden at the moment in massive pots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both mother and father claimed it was for her to put in the new front garden of her new house, and the trees at their back one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'New home...' Becky thinks, they had not found anything; she thinking they were trying to tell her something. And after the performance, the last time they thought they were moving out the elderly pair did not say right out that they want them gone from their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mummy!" Minnie cries and jumps on her stomach and making her soaking wet with seawater, "Play!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mummy is busy baby girl," Becky says as she reaches for her daughter and lifts the two-year-old up, "Daddy is playing, look he' coming back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!" Minnie says as she lifts her arms up to the skies demanding to be picked up. Luke came over and lifts Minnie into his arms, looking down at Becky he raises his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not joining us?" He asks watching as his wife reaches for her handbag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be there in a bit," Becky answers as she starts looking through it, "Just want to finish something off then I'll be with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minnie wants to go on the bouncy castle," Luke tells her as he looks in the direction of it, "Told her after our swim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Be there soon." Becky says as she now plays with her phone. Luke wonders off Minnie in arms, she made a small fuss but soon settled down. Becky looks up and down the beach, she could see the brightly coloured bouncy castle from where she sat on the deck chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 'Trad' US...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need... Linen. Silk ones?" Becky tells herself as she drops her phone losing interest as she stands and readjusts her one-piece swimsuit. She quickly walks passed a few people and kept going back, even though Suze was reading a book next to her chair she was still worried about her stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins at her friend, Suze was buying her a lot of gifts after she found out that Becky had that on a shopping fast. She was going to take her on a shopping spree for the modern part of the list. They actually at a hated debate about what came under being an electrical appliance; Was an iron electrical because it ran from a plug? In the end, they deeded that it was anything they would walk away from and leave by itself while it did whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got a list of things Becky would need. Kettle, microwave, blender, coffee/cappuccino maker, mixer, mincer, slow cooker, washing machine, dishwasher, tumbler drier and fridge freezer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready for her new home...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky's smile drops a little, they had no new home. Why can't they just drop it anyway most of the money they had saved up for the house had gone out into Luke's business because there had been a big project that needed backing. Still, they had enough money for a simple one-bedroom flat which they were looking into, Minnie sleeps mainly in their bed anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky felt the cold seawater under her feet, she hisses slightly as she moves forward to her husband and daughter who now spotted her coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing that was happening is that the hospital wanted an out of court settlement, which was fine for Becky and Luke since it had been hanging in the background for the passing year. She covers the small scar under her ear with foundation but other than that there were no lasting effects from her wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabs Minnie by her underarms and lifts her up, the child instantly wraps her legs around her middle as Becky brought her near. Luke smiles at her and wraps in his arms around the both of them, causing Minnie to giggle madly for some odd reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had come to Margate, it was not as Becky remembered but for a child, it was something big; she saw a flesh out of the corner of her eye and looking back to the sand she sees her father waving at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the album!" Graham shouts over to them clapping a hand around his mouth as his voice would travel further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky laughs at the mention of the album before they came away they all sat down and sorted through their best photo of the past year and put them in. Luke said that this could be their family tradition; Becky loved the idea of that and went out a bought a brand new camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she sees Suze with her husband and children playing a little way off, Suze was greeting them with wide-open arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becky glances to Minnie and then Luke, she wanted another baby but Luke informed her that it would be best to wait until they were out of her parents' home unit they even think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Oh well...' Becky thinks as she pulls away and sunk down into the water, waves washed over her and Minnie, Luke also knees down with her. 'Linen and silk, that's all I got to find. Got two days before out anniversary. Best just enjoy the day for now.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>